Desicion Tomada
by Happinnes
Summary: Un error, un sentimiento de culpa, y una dura decision. One-shot. Bad Summary.


HOLA A TODOS! Bueno esta historia salio hoy de mi cabezita en Literatura. Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia que hice hoy en el taller literario de la susodicha materia. Es muy corto lose, pero es lo que pude hacer en 10 minutos, por que hicimos 5 obras 10 minutos por cada una, como dije es una adaptación porque la verdadera historia que hice no tenia nada que ver con el club winx, fue algo que me salio en el momento que la profesora nos dio la frase para que todos empecemos a escribir de ahí "tomo el arma salio de su cuarto y ..." pero cuando llegue a mi casa pensé porque no modificarla un poco y subirla para mi serie favorita, así que de ahí pensé a que pareja le quedaría y si me ocurrió Musa x Riven. One-shot

Disclaimer: NO SOY DUEÑA DE WINX CLUB, ESTE LE PERTENECE A STUDIOS RAINBOW Y NICKELODEON

La historia esta ubicada unos días después de una pelea entre Musa y Riven

**DECISIÓN**** TOMADA**

Ya nada tenía sentido, las palabras de ella rondaban por su cabeza desde los últimos días. Todo en su vida era un desastre, y sin querer herirla, lo había hecho y muy fuertemente, el sabía que nunca se podría perdonar por lo que hizo, y su amor, tenía toda la razón en estar enojada. La había engañado, pero ahí no terminaba todo, fue con Darcy.

No pudo resistir más su culpa, así que "Tomo el arma, salió de su cuarto y" se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso, preguntándose cómo pudo llegar hasta ese punto. El siempre había jurado que no haría eso, que era caer muy bajo, que era ser simplemente un cobarde, pero en este momento nada le importaba, quería calmar ese dolor que poco a poco lo estaba matando.

Ya no le importaba lo que la gente decía o diría, ya había tomado una decisión, y nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de decisión, así que siguió caminando, y al lado de una foto donde había un grupo de personas, dejo una nota que decía "gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, perdón"

Siguió caminado y al lado de una foto que estaba el con una chica de cabellos azules, ojos zafiro ,y piel blanca dejo otra nota " Siempre te amare, espero que un día me perdones", y echando un último vistazo a el lugar, salió por la puerta principal, subiendo las escaleras hasta la terraza, y recordó su momento más preciado.

**Flashback**

_Era un día tranquilo de primavera, la paz reinaba en Magix, no había ningún tipo de amenaza a la vista, el asunto con Darkar había terminado, y los buenos habían vencido. Por el bosque se podía ver a una pareja sentada cerca de un lago, mirando el horizonte, posiblemente hablando_

_-¿Entonces? – pregunto un chico de pelos magenta_

_-entonces, ¿Qué? – pregunto una chica de pelos azules atados en dos coletas_

_- ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto_

_- de nada- dijo ella parándose y caminando_

_-si claro – le contesto sarcásticamente - ¿entonces porque me preguntaste si quería venir?_

_-acaso ahora necesito alguna excusa para invitar a un amigo a salir- le respondió poniendo ya en modo defensiva_

_¿amigos?- dijo el acercándose a ella que estaba apoyada en un árbol - ¿ solo amigos? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos mientras la acorralaba, para ese momento la chica pelo azulado se había puesto un poco nerviosa, ya que podía sentir su aliento, su calor sobre ella, además que después de lo que paso en la cueva de Darkar y en el baile, nunca tocaron ese tema._

_Recuperando un poco de cordura le respondio un simple si_

_¿Segura? – dijo el_

_Completamente – le aseguro_

_Entonces infórmaselo a tu cara – le respondió el alejándose, provocando que Musa se volviera una furia por la broma que le jugo y le empezara a gritar un montón de cosas, así que se volvió a acercar y la callo con un beso, porque él sabía que en fondo la quería solo a ella y nadie más. Al principio ella se rehusó al beso, pero al tiempo cedió, ya que al fin y al cabo era lo que los dos deseaban y nada más. Una vez que el beso termino, una Musa un poco ruborizada hablo_

_-¿entonces? –_

_¿Entonces qué? – le respondió Riven, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, como jugándole una broma_

_Ahh, eres un idiota – le respondió ahora si furiosa, él amaba hacerla enojar, era divertido verla, pero no quería que empeore y así que la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacia el dándole un beso nuevamente, una vez que el beso termino, el hablo primero_

_- ¿eso responde tu pregunta?_

_Ella solamente pudo asentir_

**Fin flashback**

Musa – suspiro – Mi Musa, perdón.

Y teniendo la imagen de ella en su mente, jalo el gatillo, así terminando con su dolor y su culpa.

**Fin.**

Bueno ese es el final de este muy pequeño one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer. Besitos

n/a: con las otras historias que hicimos en clase y una introspección que hicimos la clase anterior en literatura, voy a armar una historia nueva, que va a tener un poco de mi vida.

Ahora si, sin mas que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.

Happinnes


End file.
